Masih Bukan Banget Dunia Lain
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Perhitungan akan peserta sudah keluar! Siapakah yang akan menjadi peserta pertama?
1. Alice datang!

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji** milik **Yana Toboso**

**[Masih] Dunia Lain **milik Trans7

**[Masih Bukan Banget]** Dunia Lain milik **Alice Hitomu-chan**

**WARNING :**

Typo (maybe?), OOC (kalau di fic saya udah tentu ooc), tidak memuaskan, gaje, waktunya malah dibikin sama, de el el. Don't like don't read. Abis baca wajib review. Enjoy~~ ;D

**SUMMARY :**

Sang author, Alice Hitomu-chan, menantang semua chara Kuroshitsuji untuk diuji nyalinya di acara [Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain. Bagaimana nasib semua chara Kuroshitsuji akan ini!

* * *

The Beginning

**-Indonesia, pukul 09.00. Bandara Soekarno Hatta-**

Mentari berterik dengan sejuknya, semilir angin segar menerpa setiap insan manusia yang berada di luar ruangan. Kicauan burung pagi layaknya harmoni orkestra. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terlihat sedang bolak-balik di parkiran Soekarno-Hatta. Oh, saya lupa...itu Alice, Sang Author dengan kata lain itu saya sendiri. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang memakai seragam hitam lengkap dengan nama perusahaan televisi nasional Indonesia, Trans7—datang menghampiri Alice. Dengan gembira, Alice menyambutnya layaknya tante-tante mau arisan. "Kyaa~ kalian udah datang! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" girang Alice.

"Tapi, mbak—" belum seorang karyawan Trans7 melanjutkan kata-katanya, Alice memotongnya tanpa sopan santun. "Aah! Ayo kita langsung ke Inggris! AYO!".

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile... (wow, singkat banget)

.

.

.

.

**-Inggris, pukul 09.00. Manor House-**

Di hari yang sangat cerah, terlintaslah dua kupu-kupu malam *eeh?*. Maaf, maksud saya Ran Mao dan Lizzy berduaan di taman bunga. Lizzy, hanya gadis yang ceria sedang menikmati hamparan taman bunga sedangkan Ran Mao tidak. Ran Mao hanya memandangi bunga-bunga dengan tatapan aneh. Alis matanya saling bersentuhan, Lizzy yang menyadari keanehan tersebut langsung bertanya, "Ran Mao kenapa? Kok murung?". Ran Mao tidak menjawab, hanya menambahkan kerut disekitar matanya.

"Tidak...hanya saja aku merasakan kejadian yang buruk akan menanti."

Buruk? Pikir Lizzy "Kejadian apa?"

"Entahlah,"

Seketika bunga-bunga menggugurkan kelopaknya yang indah seirama dengan datangnya house maid manor house ini, Maylene. "Nona Elizabeth, Nona Ran Mao...ayo masuk kedalam". Hanya Lizzy yang menjawab dengan ceria sembari berlari-lari kecil, sedangkan Ran Mao hanya menggangguk kecil dan mengikuti Lizzy untuk masuk ke dalam Manor House.

Sementara itu...

.

.

.

Setelah sesi- sesi dramatis tadi kita beralih ke dalam ruangan penuh rasa mencekam. Dimana rasa cemas, takut, dan benci mencampur menjadi satu. *Music Effect: Shocking Thriller*

*JENGJENG! JENGJENG! JENGJENG!*

"Sebastian, kenapa kau sah-sah saja menerima tamu seperti itu, HAH!" teriak bocah berambut kelabu, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi-" belum saja sang butler menjawab, kata-katanya terpotong lagi oleh Tuan Mudanya.

"HARUSNYA KAU BUNUH SAJA ORANG ITU! 'DIA' ITU BERBAHAYA!"

"Tapi, dilihat dari penampilan dan cara ia berbicara—sepertinya tidak begitu, Tuan Muda." jawab sebastian, ngenes.

"IYA KALAU LIHAT DARI PENAMPILAN, TAU GA—" decakan lidah seseorang membuat perkataan Ciel terpotong.

"Ck ck ck. Ah, Ciel-kun, mengapa kau ribut sekali? Memang ada sesuatu antara kau dan 'dia'?"

"Dia—"kata-katanya terpotong. Ah, sepertinya sedang ada main-potong-bicara nih. Motongin bicara mulu.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sontak Ciel, Lau, dan Sebastian kaget. Ciel memandangi pintu itu dengan perasaan cemas. Keringat dingin dan muka pucat sudah tergambar di muka Ciel saat ini.

Dengan terbata-bata, "M-masuk".

Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok kunti berkacamata—eh salah, Maylene, membawa tamu. "Maaf, mengganggu. Tuan muda, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu an—AAKKHHH!—KYAAA!". Maylene yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya—sontak terdorong jatuh (sambil salto) dari di depan pintu sampai menabrak rak buku tebal didalam ruangan yang jaraknya 1 km, alhasil, menjatuhkan semua buku-buku tebal dan menabrak dan menutupi semua anggota tubuh Maylene. Sakit, pastinya. "Anjriiiiiiit" rintih Maylene.

Semua yang melihat Maylene tadi (Ciel, Sebastian dan Lau) langsung memandang pelaku insiden pendorongan Maylene (iye, pelakunya aja. Korbannya enggak). Semua terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut, karena yang mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis sekitar berumur 14 tahun, tinggi 150cm, pake kacamata hitam dan—eh, kok jadi biodata-biodataan gini yak? *dilempar sagu*.

Tidak hanya itu, dibelakang gadis tersebut terdapat beberapa ekor manusia *?* memakai seragam hitam lengkap dengan label stasiun televisi nasional Indonesia, Trans7.

Ciel merasa adrenalinnya meningkat, darahnya mengalir sampai keujung ubun-ubun *?*, sampai merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan jatuh terperosot ke tempat duduknya. "Dia datang" gumam Ciel dalam 'keterpurukkannya'. Dengan sigap, Sebastian menyuguhkan teh agar Ciel dapat tenang tapi Ciel tak menanggapi. Hanya menatap 'dia' dengan wajah pucat.

"Hai, semuanya. Met siaaaang~" sapanya. Sebastian langsung tak percaya akan perkataan tuan mudanya yang mengatakan 'semena-mena' pada gadis ini. Tapi, siapa gadis ini ya!

Sang gadis langsung menuju tempat Ciel berada (masih dalam keadaan 'terpuruk') lalu menyapanya dengan senyuman sinis "Hai Ciel. Ayo kita mulai acaranya. Hi hi hi".

.

.

.

OPENING OST

_IWAK PEYEK!~IWAK PEYEK!~~ IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG!~_

_IWAK PEYEK!~ IWAK PEYEK!~ AUTHOR LABIL MAU PANTUUUN!~_

Ah, ga jadi ah... *hah?*

Lho, kok jadi lagu dangdut yak? Bah, lupain aja dah.

Sebastian menuangkan beberapa cangkir teh yang barusan dibeli di toko plastik kemaren. Kenapa gak pake yang berkualitas? Kenapa gak pake yang dari impor? Kenapa tehnya pake susu? *iklan susu jadul* Oke, ngaco. Jadi keinget iklan susu bendera jaman dulu. Ahahaha, soalnya pemain iklannya mirip saya waktu kecil. Haah, jaman sudah berlalu... Lho? Kok malah curcol?

Oke, balik ke soal teh tadi.

Setelah Sebastian menuangkan teh ke beberapa cangkir ke semua tamu, ia pun kembali di belakang tuan mudanya, Ciel.

"Nah, maksud kedatangan kalian kemari apa?" tanya Ciel membuka pembicaraan.

"Yup! Maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk menantangmu, Ciel Phantomhive!" jawab author dengan nada menantang.

"Heh? Menantang? Jadi maksudmu hanya untuk menantangku?" jawab Ciel dengan nada sinis.

"Ha! Yup! Benar sekali, bocah!"

"Ap—"

"Aku akan menantangmu di dalam permainanku, Ciel."

"Permainan? Aku tak akan kalah dalam permainan"

"Yang bener? Waktu itu aja kamu kalah 5 kali dalam permainan bola bekel"

"Iy—WHAT! Bekel? Ampyyuun, itu permainan anak cewek kalee. Ga level! IEW EWW EEEEEEEWWWW!" hina Ciel dengan nada anak gaul en alay berat.

"Ngaku aja, deh, lo' kan mantan 'cuchok-gimana-gitu'" hina Licia sambil memperagakan gaya 'cuchok'. Yuk yak? Yuuuk~.

"SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER! KILL—UBH!" mulutnya terkunci seakan ada tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Oh, emang mulutnya ditutup. Tapi tangan siapa nih ya?

Ciel dibekap dengan obat bius membuat Ciel pingsan sementara.

Selagi Ciel pingsan, ada 'rencana' yang tak pernah Ciel pikirkan selama ini.

Dan 'rencana' itu adalah...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author Note's:**

Hello, halo semua~ apa kabare! Semoga kalian gak mersa terganggu atas fic saya yang ini. Merasa penasaran? Gundah? Galau? Ingin buang sampah? Ingin nyumbang beras?

Bisa kok. Tumpahkan aja di bawah yang pake kotak biru.

Tapi lebih berharga jika anda semua menumpahkan review disini.

Yosh!~ sekian lama writerblock ria dan hikikomori, akhirnya kepublish juga cerita ini. Maaf kalau jadi TBC.

Oiya, buat kalian yang merasa dalem hatinya bilang "BAH! NIH AUTHOR BEGO BANGET! UDAH FICNYA INI JELEK! 2 FIC TERLANTAR ITU GAK DILANJUTIN PULA!". Oke, oke. Maaf banget ya... lagi masih dalam proses.

Masih ingat fb saya? Silahkan di add. Tapi, tolong beritahu juga nama fb kalian di pm atau di review. Emang sih, rasanya gak guna nge-add fb saya. Tapi! Sebagai gantinya saya bisa kasih sedikit spoiler di fic saya yang baru atau multichap!

EITS! Aku juga tahu apa yang kalian bilang saat baca ini! Pasti "promosi aja", "KURANG KERJAAN" dan lain-lain.

Btw, buat yang lulus, SELAMAT YA!~

Buat yang lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, SELAMAT BERJUANG KAWAN!~

Saya juga lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, kok. SEMOGA NAIK KELAS! HELL YEA.

Review? Monggo aja, sekarang aja langsung. Fave? Boleh kok *unyuface*. Flame? Boleh, yang sopan ya? *maksa*plak*duagh*.

Makasih udah mau membaca!~

-the one to be depressed of writer block-


	2. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji** milik **Yana Toboso**

**[Masih] Dunia Lain **milik Trans7 **-**

**[Masih Bukan Banget]** Dunia Lain milik **Alice Hitomu-chan**

**WARNING :**

Typo (maybe?), OOC (kalau di fic saya udah tentu ooc), tidak memuaskan, gaje, waktunya malah dibikin sama, de el el. Btw, yang jadi narator nya adalah Lucifa-neesan ^^. Don't like don't read. Abis baca wajib review. Enjoy~~ ;D

**SUMMARY :**

Ciel, adalah satu manusia yang tidak bisa menebak takdirnya. Oke, dramatis. Lupakan bagian 'takdir' tadi (readers: aneh lo -.-"). Author ini emang gak jago buat summary *sujud*

.

.

Rencana apa yang mereka maksud?

* * *

The Plan

Bocah—maksud saya pemuda, pemuda berambut kelabu yang tertidur di sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon sedikit buluk gara-gara dipakai buat acara kondangan kemaren. Ngaco? Enggak kok. Hanya melawak sedikit. Oke, humornya garing. Lupakan saja lah (readers: -_-"a)

Pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya,

"Uughhh… dimana…ini?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil merintih.

Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit *?* akhirnya penglihatan yang kelihatan samar menjadi pulih. Lalu ia memandang sekitarnya. Hmmm… Cuma ada peralatan mebel biasa yang dilengkapi monitor pengawas, speaker, dan kamera. Lalu ia mencari sosok-sosok manusia *?* di ruangan tersebut.

Celingak ke sana, celinguk disini. Banyak babi disini—eh, maksudnya, Ternyata tidak ada orang disini!

Pemuda itu—Ciel si bocah tsundere *digorok Ciel*, beranjak dari tempat ia bersandar *atau yang lebih tepatnya pingsan*.

Aneh, padahal disini ada banyak monitor pengawas dan lain-lain disini. Memang sih, suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut berkesan suram dan madesu**(1)**.Yang jelas, ruangan itu bukan ruangan yang ada dirumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang datang bersama Cameraman memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Ciel melalui pintu *ya'iyalah, masa' dari jendela? Lu pikir maling apa?*.

"Eh, Ciel? Kamu masih disini?" sapa Alice. Sontak membuat Ciel terkejut, "Lho? Kamu!? Ngapain disini!? Wait, aku ada dimana sih?" tanya Ciel—berantakan.

"Aku disini buat meneliti tempat uji nyali dan kau ada di Wisata Galeri Cake" jawabnya.

Cake?

"Galeri…. Cake?" tanya Ciel sekali lagi,

"Iya. Galeri cake. Bukankah kau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar sama yang lain?"

"Pergi jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Sebastian, Lau dan Underwear eh, Undertaker" (Undertaker: *pundung di pojokan lemari*eh?*)

Dalem hati si bocah (baca: Ciel), "IBLISS SIALAAAAANNN KAAUUUU SEBASTIAAANNN! GRAAAAA! *capslock jebol*"

Tiba-tiba Sebastian, Lau dan Undertaker keluar dari jamban (pasti kalian udah bosen kan kalau mereka masuk dari pintu?) lalu menghampiri kru-kru _[Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain._ Ciel udah nyimpen golok di kantong ajaib *?* buat ada kesempatan dengan Sebastian (buat readers, 'kesempatan' ini maksudnya kesempatan buat bunuh Sebastian, bukan.. uhuk-rated-m-uhuk).

"Yow~ bocchan~ sudah baikan? Tidak merasa pusing?" Tanya Sebastian, sambil gendong-gendong *?* tas ransel yang penuh vcd-vcd anime. Anime-nya pun beragam. Dari genre, rated, sampai biografi pengarangnya *?*. Pokok'e komplit. (readers: lu promosi?)

"Wah, Ciel-kun~ sayang kau tadi masih pingsan tadi" kecewa Lau dengan ekspresi kecewa nya.

"Iya, coba tadi kamu ikut bersama kami..hi hi hi hi…" kecewa Undertaker, ikut-ikuttan Lau –dengan tawa khasnya, hi hi hi-.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel, ketus nan ketus

"Karena kami menemukan ini!" serempak trio kwek-kwek (baca: Sebastian, Lau, Undertaker) sambil memamerkan _manga-manga doujin _**(2)**.

"Huh? Doujin? Cih, gitu-gitu bisa kudapetin di toko loak" ledek Ciel

"Hee~? Kamu gak tau, ya, Earl?~", Lau pun membuka sedikit lembar manga tersebut lalu menunjukkannya ke depan muka Ciel

"HUWAAAAAAAA! AAPAAAN TUUHH!?" seru Ciel

"Ini doujin 'tentang-aku-ciel-dan-butler-mu', Ciel~" kata Lau sambil mengutip-utipkan kedua jarinya

"BAKAR!"

"Oh, tidak bisa~"

"Sebastian! Bakar buku laknat itu!" perintah Ciel sambil buka eyepatch

"Tidak biasa, Tuan Muda"

"Kenapa?"

"Sistem kerja buku itu sama seperti Death Note, tuan muda. Jika dibakar, maka orang yang akan melihatnya akan hancur menjadi debu…" jelas Sebastian

-Meanwhile in Death Note world **(3)**, tepatnya di dunia shinigami-

"Ebuset!"

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa, Raja?" Tanya sang pelayan. Err—pelayan shinigami, menurutku… *sweatdrop*

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersandung batu sialan ini" gerutu sang Raja

"Memalukan. Masa' Raja Shinigami tersandung batu kecil? BWUAKAKAKAKAKA!"

"Jika kau tertawa lebih dari itu, kau yang akan kujadikan sandal swall*w!"

"AMPUUUUNN"

"HUH! Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin yang bukan-bukan tentang Death Note!" dengus Raja Shinigami.

_-The Moment's of Awkward-_

-oke, balik ke dunia Kuroshitsuji—

"Ck ck ck… Ciel-kun kamu mau tahu, kamu jadi apa disini?" goda Lau, sambil mengayun-ayunkan doujin tersebut. Dengan pasrah, Ciel mengganguk-angguk kepalanya, tanda mau tau.

"Bawahan. Kamu jadi yang 'bawah', Ciel-kun", belum saja Ciel menjawab…

"HIIIIAATTTT! HENTIKAN! INI BUKAN FIC RATED M, BEGOOOOOO" seru Alice, mengingatkan dengan gaya ooc-nya.

Emang lu udah ooc dari lahir 'kan?

.

"Nah, kalian tau? Pemilihan peserta uji nyali ini berdasarkan dari poling?" tanya Alice

Secara serempak, Sebastian, Ciel, Lau, dan Undertaker menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

"Nah, pemilihan peserta ini melalui dari poling review! Mungkin saja di facebook aku akan melakukan poling juga. Caranya dengan:

Entah kalian menuliskan komentar apa saja di kotak review ini, jika mau ikuttan poling, klik enter 2x lalu tulis karakter Kuroshitsuji mana saja yang mau diikutkan uji nyali. Kalian boleh kasih saran kok! Lalu karakter akan dipilih dengan pemilihan terbanyak. Ayo review! Sekarang! *promosi*plak*"

"Oh, jadi bakal dipilih berdasarkan poling terbanyak? Hi hi hi" tanya Undertaker

"Yep! Siap-siap aja ya!~"

"Jadi, tempat uji nyali nya dimana? Kasih tau dong~" melas Sebastian with _kittyeyes _andalannya selama ini. Kalau _puppyeyes _kan gak mecing eh, _matching _*logat British***(4)**dengan imej Sebastian yang _doghaters_? Hahay~

"UPS! Rahasia dong! RA-HA-SI-AAA~" jawab Alice dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu *?*

TO BE CONTINUEE~

~OMAKE~

Alice pun menghilang dari pintu.

"Cewek aneh…." kata Ciel, dengan ekspresi (=_=) dan sweatdrop besarnya *?*

"Aku dengar lho, Ciel. Jika aku mendengarnya lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu peserta pertama, **PENDEK**" kata Alice tiba-tiba di belakang Ciel dkk.

JLEB! Kata 'pendek' pun men-_jleb_ hati Ciel. Maksudku, dasar hati Ciel yang tadinya udah ditambal pake ban baru sekarang menjadi bolong bin kempes (Ciel: "lu kira hati gue ini ban motor apah?" *nabok Alice*)

_GAJ**E**NDING_

* * *

Madesu : MAsa DEpan SUram.

Manga-manga doujin: kalian tau doujin kan? Nah, ini adalah doujin berbentuk manga gak kreatip jelasinnya. Jangan tanya doujin apa yang dibeli sama trio kwek-kwek itu (baca: Sebastian, Lau, Undertaker). Kebetulan lagi bulan puasa kan?

Death Note world: maaf, jadi bawa-bawa anime lain ^^ *bows 90 derajat*. Dan *sekali lagi* maaf, soal tentang raja shinigami. Kesotoy-an saya yang membuat itu *sujud*

Logat British: nah, kalau gak pada tau gimana cara ngomongnya, gini caranya…. Ambil sikap duduk ala bangsawan, lalu katakan "MATCHING" dengan anggun dan angkuh layaknya bangsawan wanita (kalau yang pria, kurang cocok). Nah, silakan dicoba. Btw, aku tau ini dari kakakku xD

* * *

**Author Note with Love:**

Hai~ sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan saya kan? Maaf saya hiatus beberapa bulan. Salahkan saja komputer saya yang rusak dan sekolah saya yang memberikan liburan yang sangat-sangat kurang panjang ini *hah? Libur sebulan 2 minggu gitu aja belum cukup? Ck ck ck*. Apalagi saya juga uhuk uhuk sakit uhuk uhuk... (sakit writer block, maksudnya) bukan diserang negara api XD *ditabok+ditendang sama Luxam-san*. OKE. AMPUN LUXAM-SAAAANNN! *sujud2 gaje*

Haduh, gara-gara itu bahan cerita ini dan yang lainnya jadi kurang (luxam-san nggak termasuk xD). Maaf.

Oh ya. Kalian bisa langsung poling lho! Masukkin aja nama-nama dari karakter Kuroshitsuji di review ya~ Oh ya, maksud di enter 2x itu biar bisa kebaca. Maafkanlah diriku ini yang akan menjadi calon pemakai kacamata minus ini ( u , u )a

Yosh, maaf banget kalau ceritanya jelek mampus. Fave? Ohooooo~ silahkan! Flame? Boleh, tapi bahasanya jangan kasar ya? *sembunyi di dalam lemari*

Review, nyaan?~


	3. Time to

**DISCLAIMER :**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

[Masih] Dunia Lain ©

[Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain dan Sebastian Michaelis milik Alice Hitomu-chan *abaikan yang terakhir*

**WARNING :**

Typo, OOC, pake kata gak baku (kadang-kadang), kata baku (nih, jarang nih! *plak*), mual, gaje, hati-hati kesurupan abis baca ini, penyiksaan lebih terhadap narator. Don't like don't read. Abis baca wajib review. Enjoy~~ ;D

**SUMMARY :**

Sang author, Alice Hitomu-chan, menantang semua chara Kuroshitsuji untuk diuji nyalinya di [Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain. Bagaimana hasil pemilihan peserta pertama ini!? *harap2cemas*

**Lokasi: Dapur, eh, kamar Alice.**

Undertaker, Sebastian, Ciel, Lau, Alice, dan kru dunia lain dkk sedang berkutat di depan layar komputer. Hmm.. ngapain yak? Yang jelas dari raut muka sudah gimana gitu—sesuatu (sesaat Syahrini numpang lewat di kamar author)

Semua chara Kuroshitsuji yang didalam ruangan ini menunjukkan muka _harces_—harap-harap cemas. Para kru mukanya berbeda-beda semua. Ada yang nguap, bosan, lapar *?*, manyun, flat, atletis, jelek, muka batak, muka jawa, muka palemb—plak. Oke, cukup dengan muka mereka, intinya muka mereka gak harces (ya, jelaslah! Kan gak jadi peserta =_=). Hanya muka Alice yang lain—senyum maniak.

Layar komputernya menunjukkan sebuah website. Oke, itu umm… review? Oh, ternyata lagi liat poling dari review toh. Alice cuma manggut-manggut senang lalu mengumpulkan nama peserta yang dipilih oleh readers. Tanaka, Ciel, Undertaker, Grey, batinnya.

Mata Alice pun tertuju pada review dari seseorang. Dari kurap (untuk kebaikan, nama disensor), "Aku gak diserang negara api. Tapi aku diserang negara Oleo rasa Jaluk *?*. Omaigoootttt kimmy, aku ga punya pulsaaa! Galaaauu!~" ucap Alice—ngejawab review ala salah satu iklan lokal Indonesia sambil manyunin bibir dan gaya bin ajaib lainnya. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop liat tindakan gadis yang kebanyakan nonton iklan tv. Bah, ketahuan jadi korban iklan rupanya *manggut jenggot*eh?*

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan pembawa acara dan ahli ilmu gaib, lho~" ucap Alice—memecah keheningan. Lha, jadi 30 detik yang lalu (pas Alice bilang "aku ga diserang negara api…") itu gak hening?

"Trus gue harus bilang WOW gitu?" jawab Lau dan Ciel bersamaan. Sedangkan Sebastian ngumpet dibelakang Undertaker begitu mendengar kata 'ahli ilmu gaib'. Wah napa tuh yak?

"Iya. Kalau bisa, tambahin 'oh very excelent', okay?" jawab Alice tak mau kalah

"Okay! WOW! FANTASTIC-BABY! I-WANNA-DANCE-DANCE—" seru Ciel sambil nyanyi lagu si rambut biru-terang-yang-dapat-nyolok-mata (a/n: tau kan? Siapa si rambut biru terang ini?). Oh, Ciel.

"Perasaan tadi aku bilang pake very exce—BRAK!" uwoh… di sela-sela Alice ngomong ada yang dobrakin pintu kamar. Undertaker dan Sebastian bersembunyi di dalam pakaian dalam *?* Alice saking takutnya. Alice Cuma cengo dan beruntung lemarinya itu masih dikunci. Ckckc itulah kenapa ada pantun 'sebelum muntah, sedia ember' eh? *PLAK*DUAK*DUARR*

Seakan-akan dramatis, maka marilah kita lihat pandangan orang yang dobrakin pintu tadi *doa khusyuk*eh?*

Sinar entah dari mana menerjang masuk kekamar Alice—menyisakan sebuah 3 bayangan siluet emm… manusia? Dari sosok siluetnya tampak berdiri gagah. Angin sepoy-sepoy yang entah darimana juga ikut menerbangkan rambut dan mengibarkan pakaian mereka (readers: lu kira bendera!?), sedangkan yang ada dikamar Alice merasa keenakkan gara-gara ada angin masuk. Ketahuan banget kalo kipas kamar lagi rusak. Ckckc…

Tiba-tiba..

"Mas, mas… lampunya sudah belom?"

"Mbak, kipasnya sudah belom? Yang di masjid mau pake nih, mbak…,"

Ternyata ada orang yang nyorotin lampu dan ngekipasin dari belakang buat efek dramatis. GUBRAK!

"Baru aja diomongin, orangnya udah datang…," celutuk Alice sambil makan choki-choki *?*

Mereka (orang yang dobrakin pintu tadi) langsung masuk seenak jidat dan bergabung ke dalam kelompok Alice dkk. Orang yang bikin efek dramatis tadi? Ga tau ah. Yang penting mereka udah ga ada di kamar Alice, ya'iyalah, emang mau ngapain mereka disini? Mau ik—HUUMMMPPP! *narator dibekep*

-ganti narator-

-yak, mulai!-

"AAAAAAHHHH! KEMBARAN CLAUDE! TIDAAKKK! JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Sebastian dan Undertaker secara bersamaan kayak orang gila nan OOC

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada duo makhluk yang jelas gak bisa dibilang manusia itu—heran. Biasanya mereka yang ganteng, kalem, dan unyu-unyu ini *tangan author dan narator gatel ditempat* tidak pernah buat keributan. Kecuali kalau sudah ketemu kucing dan mayat, jangan harap bisa tenang deh *author eh, narator-baru ditabok*

Badan Sebastian dan Undertaker bergelinjangan bagaikan ikan lele yang naik ke permukaan sambil menutup matanya dengan dua telapak tangan.

Ebuset dah. Kenapa sih dengan mereka ini? Claude? Wait, tadi mereka teriak kembaran Claude, tapi udah jelas gak ada Claude apalagi kembarannya… lho sejak kapan Clade jadi kembar, eh!?

Kalau gitu yang spesifik dong? Tapi siapa?

_Cari,cari,cari,cari_…. Siapa yang spesifik?

_Cari, cari, cari, cari, cari…._

Eh, tunggu….

Oh, ternyata mas Rudi Kawilarang toh!~

Dengan badan tegap dan tidak lupa juga—kepala botaknya kayak Pitbull memang mirip jidat Claude, hanya saja yang ini mempunyai 'lapangan' yang cukup luas.

_Meanwhile…in hell…_

"CLAUHACCCCHIIIMM! Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue nih…," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, Claude sambil menaruh satu jari di kedua lubang hidungnya buat ngilangin ingus.

Bersin aja ada awalan namanya 'ndiri. Ckckc…

_Back from hell…._

.

.

.

"TOLONG! APA AJA DEH BUAT NUTUPIN MATAKUUU!" teriak Undertaker OOC. Inilah rahasia para shinigami yang sebenarnya: kacamata khusus shinigami adalah kacamata yang dapat melindungi mata para shinigami dari serangan sinar ultrabotaklet. Hahay~ *ngaco, jih*

Ah, sinar kebotakan dari mas Rudi bikin mata jadi sipit *?*. Mas, tutupin kepalanya dong mas…

"Mas, kayaknya pake ini dulu deh mas," sodor Alice pake wig afro. Kenapa afro? Biar funky gitchuu~ yohohoho~ (lu kira Brook? Yohohoho)

Jadilah sekarang, mas Rudi yang terkenal akan pembawa acara terseram dengan kepala gundul yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini berubah menjadi mas Brook *plak*, maaf, lagi kebawa suasana, Yohohoho. Ah, udahan ah yohoho-annya!

Sebastian dan Undertaker bernafas lega. Ciel dan para kru cengo liatin kejadian yang bikin mata keriput (ah, bilang aja males kasih dialog). Sedangkan Lau dan kedua orang lainnya? Yak mari pindah tempat. Lokasi: di atas tempat tidur yang kebetulan jadi tempat duduk yang lain *gak elit*.

"Mbak berdua cantik banget deh! Ciapa cih namanya? Boleh kenalan ea?" tanya Lau dengan bahasa jaman mas ceri belek berjaya *?*. Mbak-mbak yang merasa terganggu oleh rayuan (atau bahasa kampungnya: gombal gembel) Lau pun langsung menoleh ke arah Lau. Alangkah terkejutnya Lau. Perempuan yang barusan digodanya memang cantik, tapi yang satunya…

"Siapa yang manggil gue '**mbak**'? HAH!?" tanya eeh…umm.. pemuda eh, mas-mas—geram. Dari belakang, rambut yang panjang nan halus tapi kalau dari depan mirip mas-mas yang suka nge-gym di kuburan sebelah—intinya serem abis booo *banci accent* *narator disambit*

Walah walah. Ternyata Ki Prana. Sang ahli ilmu gaib dan sebagainya (males jelasin). Sangar-sangar berambut panjang ini mirip banget deh dengan Grell. Eh, tapi Grell kan gak sangar, tapi over kemayu. Emang bener kata orang tua dulu, 'nama gak jauh-jauh dari sifat yang punya nama'. Buktinya si calon-vampir-cina-nyasar-ke-inggris-bareng-adeknya-yang-sekseh ini udah gak bisa bedain lagi si mas-mas sangar ini dengan cewe tulen. Yah, namanya juga terprana gitu (readers: terpana kale! Bukan terprana!)

Lau cuma diam mematung kayak patung selamat datang di ibukota Jakarta. Tau kan kayak gimana? Dua tangan ke atas terus teriak 'BANZAII!' di tengah laut *?*

Lah, ini patung ada di Indonesia atau Jepang?

Nah, terimakasih untuk Lau sudah menambahkan basa-basi tadi. Lumayan lah, itung-itung buat manjangin nih cerita. Eh? Eh? Galon akua bekasnya jangan dilempar kesini! Ini rumah author! Belum bayar cicilan! (alice: fitnah aje, lu, naratorkupret)

.

.

Lah? Sebastian dan Undertaker pada kemana?

Oh, ternyata lagi menyembunyikan diri biar gak ditangkap Ki Prana yang lagi doyan nangkep dedemit buat di exorcist trus diblender buat makanan kucing (sadis amet). Tapi napa Undertaker juga ikut-ikutan sembunyi? Ah, itu masih rahasia~ rahasianya ada di chapter depan kok~ *narator disambit pake galon (lagi)*

Sang author, menepuk-nepuk tangan kayak Sebastian manggil pelayan-pelayan uhuk-idiot-uhuk itu,

"Guys, we have a peserta pertama" beuh, bahasa gado-gado. Pantes, author ini-*di deathglare Alice* ah, maksud saya, akan kulanjutkan! *narator grusa-grusu*

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Ciel was-was

"Fuh, kalian beruntung. Peserta pertamanya ada di Inggris" jawabnya tak lupa smirk tapi muka sedikit kecewa

"Telponlah orang itu dan bawa dia kesini. Ongkos pulsa dan tiket pesawat udah ditanggung tuh" lanjutnya

"Nomor teleponnya?" Tanya Sebastian megangin telpon rumah dan siap-siap menginjak, _ralat_, menekan tombol-tombol telepon yang gak berdosa itu *?* dengan jempol kaki *?*

"Nomor telepon Mansion Ciel Phantomhive" jawab Alice dengan senyum di muka yang flat. Yah, author kita. Mukanya kayak mesum gitu… *sesaat Alice ngelirik narator. Narator ngalih pandangan*

"What the—" kata Ciel dengan nada terkejut. Efek dramatis: kerupuk (anggap aja lagi makan kerupuk) yang ditangannya langsung jatuh dengan gaya slow motion, background hitam pekat, mata Ciel membulat. Oke, dramatis. Dengan seonggok *?* kerupuk yang jatuh. Cukup garing lawakan ini.

Yah, mbak Citra, Mas Rudi, dan Ki Prana gak kebagian dialog banyak. Abis males, gih (bohong, kok, readers! Bohooong!)

**IKLAN SEBENTAR YANG BERDURASI SELAMA 1 HARI **(buset..)

**Author Note:**

Untuk sementara, poling ditutup! (eh, ini bener gak sih kata poling pake p?)

Yang merasa reviewnya gak dibales, kasih tau lewat review atau PM ya? Maaf, saya emang suka rada-rada lupa ^^)\ (kayak udah berumur 100 tahun aja. Ehehe)

Yep! Gak nanggung lagi! Langsung aja review dan klik next chapter!


	4. Uji Nyali Tanaka

**DISCLAIMER :**

Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

[Masih] Dunia Lain milik

[Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain milik Alice Hitomu-chan

**WARNING :**

Typo, OOC, tidak memuaskan, gaje, hati-hati kesurupan abis baca ini, narator jadi korban penyiksaan, gak ada maksud promosi, **dan tidak ada maksud menyinggung!**. Don't like don't read. Abis baca wajib review. Enjoy~~ ;D

**SUMMARY :**

Sang author, Alice Hitomu-chan, menantang semua chara Kuroshitsuji untuk diuji nyalinya di [Masih Bukan Banget] Dunia Lain. Bagaimana nasib kakek Tanaka akan ini!?

Semua orang yang ada di dalam bus khusus itu langsung keluar dan menuju ke dalam gedung. Banyak diantara mereka membawa kotak kardus dan peralatan-peralatan yang sedikit berat. Diselingi dengan canda tawa dan sebagainya.

Karena agak gelap, ada yang menyalakan senter sehingga jalan yang didepan sedikit terang dibantu sinar rembulan.

Angker dan mengerikan memang. Tapi itulah tempat tujuan mereka.

"Gimana aura tempat ini, mbak Citra?" Tanya si botak Rudi

"Aura disini begitu pekat. Ada gesekan antar aura disini" jawab yang ditanya yang tak lain adalah Citra dengan ilmu kesotoyan *plak* maksudnya, aura.

"Ah! Itu tuh! Ada lagi! Woi!" teriak tiba-tiba si gondrong Ki Prana lalu lari ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Rudi dan Citra dan para kru yang ada disana mengikuti Ki Prana dengan gaya gawat-ketauan-kalau-saya-maling *plak*

"Haaaaaah~" hela nafas panjang Sebastian dan Lau saling mendominasi (jangan berpikiran yang yang enggak-enggak dulu, readers)

"Gak nyangka. Kalau pembaca memilih dia" ucap Sebastian sambil duduk ngaso di sofa

"Iya…." Jawab Lau dengan lemasnya.

"Tapi gak apa-apalah. Yang penting bukan kita yang duluan" sambung Ciel dengan nada tak kalah lemasnya dan duduk ngakang di sebelah Sebastian. Waduh.

Undertaker hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pembicaraan sambil makan bone cookies favoritnya

"Yah, si kakek ini peserta pertamanya" timpal Alice sambil mengunyah bone cookies.

Dan semua mata langsung melirik ke arah pojokan kanan. Disitu, duduklah seorang kakek butler sambil menyesap teh hijau dengan tenangnya. Ah, tidak lupa kata sisipan seperti 'ho. ho. ho'.

Yeah, Tanaka akan menjadi peserta pertama.

SEKALI LAGI, TANAKA **AKAN MENJADI PESERTA PERTAMA**.

Sudah di bold, di capslock, di underline pula tuh, tulisan. Berasa Tanaka adalah tersangka utama dalam paket bom teroris yang terkenal di kalangan gembel yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Ckckck..

"Ini tempat apa sih? Kayak sarang hantu" Tanya Lau ngeliatin plafon yang udah kayak mau roboh

"Namanya juga acara dunia lain, yah pasti kayak gini, cino-cino… kau emang beda dari cino yang lain," ujar Alice yang sama sekali gak memaklumi keidiotan Lau yang kebanyakan baca majalah playboard (nama disamarkan).

Pintu kebuka dan masuk beberapa manusia.

"Ah, udah datang. Gimana lokasinya?" Tanya Alice sambil ngunyah (lagi-lagi) kukis tulang milik Undertaker untuk ke seribu kalinya (buset. Ini manusia ato gentong sih?)

"Yah, ada aura negatif di sekitar kamar mandi. Diketahui ada orang yang gak siram abis boker. Menurutku dan yang lain, lokasi itu tidak bagus", kata Citra penuh keyakinan. Yang jelas enggak ada peserta yang tahan dengan bau _sesuatu_ yang disana.

"Kami memilih di ruang makan. Karena disitu banyak aktifitas yang berkeliaran disana", Ki Prana menimpali

"Okeh. Langsung aja yak?", Tanya Alice penuh _antu_sias tingkat kecamatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(soundtrack song: triherl song)**_

_Bangunan bekas jajahan Eropa yang terbengkalai sejak masa perlombaan membuat kue lemper pertama kali diselenggarakan. Kabarnya, pemilik rumah meninggalkan bangunan tersebut karena aura mistis di sekitar dapur yang menjadi saksi bisu tragedi berdarah sang sayuran. Dimana semua sayur-mayur yang segar dibunuh secara tragis. Ada yang disop, dipindang, direbus dalam panci panas, dipotong-potong hingga menjadi seukuran proton dan neutron, dan banyak yang lain sebagainya. Dan kemistisan ini merembet ke seluruh ruangan. Ruang makan salah satunya, karena lokasinya paling dekat dengan dapur. Banyak yang percaya bahwa pemilik sebelumnya adalah vegetarian tulen yang suka nangkring di resto vegetarian yang di depan sekolah author._

**Photoface: (Tanaka lagi minum teh dengan ekspresi biasanya)**

**Nama: Tanaka (L)**

**Umur: sekitar 90 tahun lebih (menurut mata author)**

**Pekerjaan: Butler Keluarga Phantomhive**

**FB: Tanakahohoselalu (add langsung, konfirm tahun depan)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa anda sudah siap, pak Tanaka?"

Dibarengi dengan anggukan kepala, "Hoh."

"Apa anda sudah mengerti tentang sejarah bangunan ini sebelumnya?"

Tanaka cuma angguk-angguk kepala,

"Nah, ada beberapa peraturan yaitu jangan pergi dari kawasan kamera kami. Kameranya ada di sana *nunjuk pojok-pojok*, di sana *nunjuk atep*, dan di sana *nunjuk dimana-mana kayak orang kesurupan*,"

"Kami juga menyiapkan bekal dan satu dus lilin disini. Di helm ini, sudah terpasang kamera agar kami dapat melihat apa yang anda lihat". Rudi pun memasang helm di kepala Tanaka yang hampir polos kinclong mirip kepalanya dan menghidupkan beberapa lilin di pentagram iblis Sebastian. Ralat! Maksudnya, sebatang lilin dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Tanaka.

_GUONG…NGONG…NGONG…NG…_ *gema*

"Gong pun sudah berbunyi tanda sudah dimulainya uji nyali ini. Selamat berjuang, kaka~"

_SEETS~!_

Lampu pun mati ketika Rudi meninggalkan lokasi dan Tanaka.

00:50

"Mbak Citra, bagaimana aura peserta kali ini?", Tanya Rudi membuka pembicaraan

"Auranya….aneh… tak bisa dilihat.."

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Saya tidak _'tempe'_. Kurasa dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak aura dan pikirannya,"

"Tapi mukanya terlihat bahagia" tambahnya sambil melihat wajah Tanaka yang sudah minum teh dengan bahagia lewat monitor pengawas.

01:54

_SREEK_. Meja kecil di belakang Tanaka sedikit bergeser ke kiri. Tapi Tanaka tetap tenang sambil minum teh hijaunya yang entah dapat darimana.

.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Tanya mbak Citra dramatis nunjuk-nunjuk meja yang bergeser tadi di monitor.

"Hmmm…,", author—Alice memandang lekat-lekat monitor tersebut. Bukan karena meja tadi, tapi kenapa ada teh di tangan Tanaka. Padahal di list bekal tadi gak ada namanya teh hijau. Itulah mengapa ada lagenda di Jepang, Tanaka and Mysterious Green Tea (dibacok).

03:48

Tanaka tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sambil minum teh dengan kalemnya. Dari beberapa jam yang lalu, sudah ada puluhan fenomena gaib. Dari meja gerak sendiri, kursi terbang, cemilan Tanaka pindah tempat, nyanyi ala artis kamar mandi, dan nyuci baju. Dan seperti biasa, Tanaka gak peduli sambil minum _the mysterious green tea_ yang selalu setia kayak kantong ajaib Doraemon.

04:00

GUONG….NGONG…NG… akhirnya buka puasa, eh, uji nyali berakhir. Rudi, Citra, dan Ki Prana langsung menuju lokasi beserta para cameramen yang unyunyunyu.

Setiba di lokasi, lampu sudah dinyalakan.

Rudi segera melepaskan helm dari kepala Tanaka yang mulus dan ubanan.

Rudi: "Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika mengikuti uji nyali ini?"

Tanaka: "Hoh. Hoh. Hoh. Hoh!"

Citra: "Apa anda tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

Tanaka: "Ho. Ho. Ho."

Ki Prana: *ngeliatin sekitar kayak nyari maling ayam*

Citra: "Saya heran, kenapa anda hanya duduk dan minum teh? Apa anda tidak tertarik untuk berkeliling disekitar tempat ini?"

Tanaka: Ho? Ho. Hoh. Ho. Hoh. Hoh. Ho. Hoh. Ho ho ho…"

Citra: *sok ngerti* "hmm… karena kebetulan saya tidak bisa _membaca _aura anda, jadi saya tidak tahu bagaimana _perasaan_ anda…,"

Rudi: "Apa anda bisa berkata selain 'ho ho ho' atau 'hoh hoh hoh'? " tambahnya dengan nada gue-gak-mau-ngantri-di-loket-tiket.

Tanaka: *gaya kayak sule* "HOH! HIHOH HIHOH!"

Ki Prana: *ngejerin antu* (jiah, gak peduli lagi dengan mereka ini =w= )

Citra: "bisakah anda berbicara secara NORMAL?", mulai kesel

Rudi: *siap-siap angkat kaki*

Dan jawaban Tanaka adalah…..

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Citra meninggalkan ruangan sambil menghentakkan kaki (saking keselnya). Alhasil lantai yang rapuh itu hancur-hancur gak beda tipis dengan diinjek gorilla dan godzilla bersama-sama.

Rudi Kawilarang juga meninggalkan ruangan, _"pantesan gak pernah dikasih pekerjaan berat sama si boncel mata satu!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Jangan sedih, jangan kecewa, nak. You~ smile~ don't cry~

**Amanat: Berhati-hatilah kepada orang yang cuma bisa ngomong 1 kata doang.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hahay~ jayus yak? Maapkan daku~ akhir-akhir ini sering down dan galau tanpa sebab. Aneh yak?

Jikalau anda merasa review yang gak dibales tolong kasih tau ya? Lewat apa aja deh. Tapi jangan di facebook. Karena akhir-akhir ini (lagi), buat buka fb di hape dan pc susah banget. Lagi eror kali yak? Mana gak murah lagi. Hape kupret (menggila trus banting-banting hape).

Yosh~ sekarang poling udah dibuka lagi~ silahkan review dan pilih chara yang bakal jadi peserta kedua! Buat yang silent readers juga ya!

Makasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic (yang useless) ini~!


End file.
